Ñòðàííûå Ëþäè, ÷àñòü 3, Áîëüøàÿ Èãðà
by R1312
Summary: Âîëäåðìîðò - óì¸í è ñèë¸í, óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ - ñåðü¸çíàÿ ñèëà, íî ýòîãî ñëèøêîì ìàëî...
1. Ôàçà 1

**×àñòü òðåòüÿ. «Áîëüøàÿ èãðà». **

Îòêàç: Íå òðîãàþ ÷óæèå ïðàâà è äåíüãè. Íå ïëàíèðóþ äåëàòü ýòîãî â äàëüíåéøåì. Íå ñ÷èòàþ ãåðîåâ ñâîèìè. Ïðîñòî èãðàþ...   
  
Æàíð: Mind Action.   
Ðåéòèíã: PG-13.

Ñâîäêà: Âîëäåðìîðò ñîâñåì íå ãëóï. Íî åìó ïðèä¸òñÿ èãðàòü ñî Ñòðàííûìè Ëþäüìè. Â áîëüøóþ èãðó.

**Ïðîëîã.**

- ×òî îíè ìîãóò íàì ïðîòèâîïîñòàâèòü?

- Íè÷åãî, ìîé Ëîðä.

- Ïðèâû÷êà íåäîîöåíèâàòü ïðîòèâíèêà, Ëþöèóñ, êîãäà íèáóäü òåáÿ ñèëüíî ïîäâåä¸ò. È ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî ïîâðåäèëî ìîèì ïëàíàì.

- Äà, ìîé Ëîðä. Íî ñ÷èòàòü äåñÿòîê ñòàðèêîâ è ñòàðóõ, äâà äåñÿòêà íåóäà÷íèêîâ è íåñêîëüêî äåòåé óãðîçîé Âàì?

- Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, Ëþöèóñ, îíè çàáðàëè èç òâîåãî äîìà öåííåéøèé àðòåôàêò, ïîñëå ýòîãî èç äîìà òâîåãî áëèæàéøåãî ïîìîøíèêà ïðîïàëà êíèãà, âñ¸ ýòî çàäåðæàëî âîïëîùåíèå ïëàíà íà ãîä, è òåïåðü òû ãîâîðèøü ìíå ÷òî îíè íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþò óãðîçû? Ëþöèóñ, ìíå _íå íðàâÿòñÿ_ òàêèå îøèáêè. Ïðîøëàÿ áûëà ïîñëåäíåé. Òû ïîíèìàåøü ìåíÿ?

- Äà, ìîé Ëîðä, êîíå÷íî! Ýòî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ, ÷èñòàÿ ñëó÷àéíîñòü...

- Ýòî íå ïîõîæå íà _ñëó÷àéíîñòü_. Ìíå âñ¸ òðóäíåå âåðèòü òåáå... Èäè, Ìàëôîé.

**Ôàçà 1.**

- Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, Âû ñìîæåòå íà ýòîé íåäåëå óäåëèòü âðåìÿ íàøèì ïëàíàì?

- Áûëî áû ÷òî-òî òðóäíîå...

- Äæèííè, ìû íà÷èíàåì.

- Ìèñòåð Ñìèòñîí?

Èäè òû, äåâî÷êà...

- Ìèñòåð Ñìèòñîí, ÿ ìîãó ñ Âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü?

- Íåò. - ×òî ìíå ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü....

- ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ìàéîð, ÷òî äèàãíîç Âàøåé æåíû ïîäòâåðäèëñÿ è äåòåé Âàì íå âèäàòü. Íå õîòèòå îáñóäèòü ýòîò âîïðîñ ê íàøåìó îáùåìó áëàãó?

- ÌÍÅ ÍÅ ÈÍÒÅÐÅÑÍÛ ØËÞÕÈ È ØÀÐËÀÒÀÍÛ! ÏÎØËÀ...

- ÒÈÕÎ! Ïîâòîðÿþ äëÿ âîåííûõ - ó ìåíÿ åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü îðãàíèçîâàòü ëå÷åíèå Âàøåé æåíû. Ñ ãàðàíòèðîâàííûì ïîëîæèòåëüíûì ðåçóëüòàòîì. Åñëè Âàì ñ æåíîé ýòî íóæíî - ïîéä¸ìòå ïîãîâîðèì, íåò - ÿ ïîøëà. Îòâåò?

- È ñòîèòü ìíå ýòî áóäåò ñîâñåì íåìíîãî, äà? Âñå âû..

- Ìíå íå íóæíû äåíüãè. Ïî çàâåðøåíèè ëå÷åíèÿ Âû îòðàáîòàåòå åãî ìíå.

- Òû... êòî?

- Âåäüìà. Îòâåò, ìàéîð Ñìèòñîí?

....

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Êîëÿ.

- ×¸? Òû îòêóäà òóò âçÿëñÿ, ôðàåð?!

- ß, Êîëÿ, ãëþê òâîé ìðà÷íûé. Òû âåäü âëèï ïî ñàìûå íå íàäî: òåáå ïå÷åíü ïðîñòðåëèëè, è òû òåïåðü òóò òèõî çàãèáàåøüñÿ. Âðà÷è òåáÿ íå ïîäíèìóò - ýòî òû çíàåøü. Õî÷åøü âñòàòü?

- Íó?

- ß òåáÿ ïîäíèìó. À òû ìíå îòðàáîòàåøü. Ãäå ñêàæó è êàê ñêàæó.

....

- È ïîìíèòå, äàìû è ãîñïîäà, ìû îðãàíèçîâàëè Âàì è Âàøèì ðîäñòâåííèêàì ëå÷åíèå. Îáðàòíûé ïðîöåññ - ãîðàçäî ïðîùå. Ñîáñòâåííî, òå ñ êåì Âàì ïðåäñòîèò ñòîëêíóòñÿ, èìåííî ýòèì è çàíèìàþòñÿ.

Ðàññêàçûâàòü êîìó áû òî íè áûëî î íàøèõ äåëàõ - íå ñîâåòóþ îñîáî. Âàì íå ïîâåðÿò - ýòî ìû âàì îáåùàåì.

....

- Ñèìïëåð, åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü - ýòî ëèöåíçèÿ íà àïïàðèðîâàíèå. Ñåé÷àñ çàêàçîâ ó òåáÿ íåò, à êóøàòü òû ëþáèøü. Ëèáî òû âûïîëíÿåøü ìîé, ìàããëîâñêèé, çàêàç, ëèáî ÿ ïîø¸ë....

-----------------

Ñêîïëåíèå ìàãîâ ïðîãèáàåò ðåàëüíîñòü. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ñìûñëà ýòîé ôðàçû ÿ òàê è íå ïîíÿë, à âñå ðàçìàõèâàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû ðóêàìè â êîíöå êîíöîâ áûëè ïðåêðàùåíû òàê:

- Ýòî áóäåò ðàáîòàòü?

- Íó äà, ÿ æå ãîâîðþ....

- Òîãäà ïðîñòî ñäåëàé äåòåêòîð è ñêàæè ãäå ñîáåð¸òñÿ áîëåå 10 ìàãîâ.

- Ãàððè, ïîìíè - òû íå ëåçåøü â äðàêó. Íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Òû òîëüêî íàáëþäàåøü çà êàìèííîé ñåòüþ è ñîâàìè. Òû íè÷åãî íå ïåðåõâàòûâàåøü, òû òîëüêî ôèêñèðóåøü îòêóäà è êóäà.

- Äæèííè, òû â ïÿòûé ðàç ýòî ïîâòîðÿåøü. ß âñ¸ ïîìíþ.

- Âèðäæèíèÿ, ïðåêðàòè áåãàòü ïî êîìíàòå.

- ß áåñïîêîþñü!

- ß çàìåòèë. Ñÿäü.

-----------------

- Êóïîë, ôèêñèðóþùèé ìàãèþ, èçîëèðóþùèé çâóê, íå ïëîòíûé. ßðêèé. Ãàððè, òû ãîòîâ?

- Äà.

Íà ýòîò ðàç Ñìèò ïðèòàùèë êîìàíäó èç 5 ÷åëîâåê â ñòðàííîé îäåæäå - âñÿ â êàêèõ-òî òðÿïêàõ, ñ ÷¸ðíûìè àðáàëåòàìè. Ãàððè, óâèäåâ èõ, õðþêíóë òàê, ÷òî ÷óòü íå âûïàë èç ìàíòèè.

Ðàçãîâàðèâàòü îíè íå ñòàëè. Î÷åíü òèõî ïåðåñåêëè êóïîë, è ñðàçó ïîòåðÿëèñü â òåìíîòå è êóñòàõ.

ÓÑ ñîáðàëèñü âîêðóã àëòàðÿ, è íà ýòîò ðàç èõ òåìíîòû ïðèëåòåëî ÷òî-òî ÷¸ðíîå è âçîðâàëîñü íà àëòàðå. À â ïðîøëûé ðàç îíî ëåòåëî ñ äèêèì øóìîì, êîòîðûé îáîðâàëñÿ òîëüêî ïîä êóïîëîì.

Ìû âîâðåìÿ îòâåðíóëèñü, ïîýòîìó âñïûøêà íàñ íå çàòðîíóëà.

Ñòàðøèé, íå ñíèìàÿ ìàñêè, ñêàçàë - ïåðåäàéòå ìèññ Ò., ÷òî ìû áëàãîäàðíû åé...

-----------------

- Îíî äîëæíî èçìåíèòüñÿ... À åñëè ÷òî-òî ïîéä¸ò íå ïî ïëàíó?!

- Çíà÷èò, ïîéä¸ò íå ïî ïëàíó. Ñÿäü.

-----------------

- Ãàððè, òóò äðóãîé êóïîë! Îí áóäåò óïëîòíÿòüñÿ íà 2 ìèíóòû ñðàçó ïîñëå ïîïàäàíèÿ.

- Ðîí, ñêàæè êîìàíäå...

Êîìàíäó ïðèòàùèë Òàêêåð. Áûëî èõ áîëüøå - ÷åëîâåê 10.

- Ðàçîéäèòåñü âîêðóã êóïîëà. ×åðåç 10 ìèíóò íà÷èíàåì. Êóäà íèáóäü â öåíòð, ñòðåëÿåòå ïî î÷åðåäè, 1 ðàç â ìèíóòó.

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïîñëå íà÷àëà ñòðåëüáû Ãàððè âûçâàë Äèããëà.

- Ìîæíî áðàòü, ñýð, îíè Âàì áóäóò ñèëüíî áëàãîäàðíû...

- À? Ìèíèñòåðñòâî?

- Ñëóæáà àóðîðîâ, äåæóðíûé...

- Äèããë ãîâîðèò. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ îáðÿä ó äîìà ìîåãî óñòðîèëè - òàê ÿ èõ ïàðàëèçîâàë. Çàáèðàéòå âñåõ....

- Ìåðëèí, äà ÷òî âñåõ ïðîðâàëî â ýòîì ìåñÿöå, êóäà ìû èõ âñåõ äåíåì...

-----------------

- Èòîãè, Äæèííè.

- 130 ðÿäîâûõ, 8 ñòàðøèõ ÿ÷ååê, âçÿòû íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. Ñ íàøåé ñòîðîíû ïîòåðü íåò.

- Ðåçóëüòàòû ñáîðà èíôîðìàöèè?

- Ñèñòåìà ïîëíîñòüþ öåíòðàëèçîâàííàÿ. Äî ïîñòóïëåíèÿ ðåêîìåíäàöèé èç öåíòðà - íè÷åãî íå èçìåíÿåòñÿ. Ñðîê ïåðâîé ðåàêöèè - ïÿòü äíåé, âòîðîé - òðè. Îáìåí èíôîðìàöèåé îòêðûòûé, õîòÿ è èíîñêàçàòåëüíûé. Òðåòèé âàðèàíò èõ ðåàêöèè ïàòðóëèðîâàíèå è ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé äåòåêòîðíûé êóïîë, íî íå ÿðêèé - ñîâñåì íå çàìåòíûé. Ïðîäîëæàåì?

- ×òî ïî ïëàíó?

- Â ñëåäóþùóþ àòàêó ïîøëþ ãîëåìîâ ñ àðáàëåòàìè, ïðè÷¸ì ìàêñèìàëüíî óïðîù¸ííûõ - ÷òîáû èõ òî÷íî âñåõ ïåðåáèëè...


	2. Ôàçà 2

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 1.**

Äîæäü. Îïÿòü äîæäü - îí òóò âîîáùå íå ïðåêðàùàåòñÿ. È ÷òî Ìèíåðâà òàê õâàëèëà ñâîè ãîðû...

Íèêîãäà, íèêîãäà áîëüøå ñ Àëüáóñîì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íå áóäó, èíòðèãàí ñòàðûé!

Â ìî¸ì âîçðàñòå - ïî ãîðàì òàñêàòüñÿ, òðîëëü òåáÿ...

**Ôàçà 2.**

- Íåò.

- Äæèííè, ÿ áîëüøå íå õî÷ó îòñèæèâàòüñÿ ïîçàäè!

- Íåò.

- Äæèííè, ýòî âåäü òâî¸...

- ß òåáå åù¸ ðàç ïîâòîðÿþ: ìíå íóæíû äàííûå ïåðåõâàòà ðàçãîâîðîâ. Ýòèì çàíèìàåøüñÿ òû.

- Ãåðìèîíà äà¸ò òåáå êîîðäèíàòû áåç ïðîáëåì è ãîðàçäî òî÷íåå!

- ... à òû áóäåøü å¸ ïîäòâåðæäàòü. Ñâîáîäåí.

- Âîò òî÷êè ñáîðà, î êîòîðûõ ìû ïðåäóïðåæäàåì àóðîðîâ. À âîò ýòó òî÷êó øòóðìóåì ñàìè - â ýòèõ êîñòþìàõ.

- Äà ýòî æå áàëàõîíû Óïèâàþùèõñÿ!

- Ðàäà, ÷òî òû èõ óçíàë. Ãàððè, Ðîí - íå çàáóäüòå ïðî ïåðåõâàò.

- Ìåðëèí, Äæèííè, ñêîëüêî ìîæíî...

- Ñêîëüêî íóæíî.

- À ïî÷åìó ìû íå ñîîáùàåì àóðîðàì î ïîëîâèíå òî÷åê?!

- Ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà.

- Íî òàì ïîãèáíóò ëþäè!

- À åñëè ìû ïðîèãðàåì, òî íå òîëüêî îíè.

- Íó êàê?

- Íèêàê. ×òî îí - ñîâñåì íà äèíàìèêó íå ñìîòðèò?!

-----------------

- Íîòò, ñêàæè ìíå - ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

- Ìû èùåì, ìîé Ëîðä, íî...

- ×òî - íî?!

- ... íèêàêîé ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíîñòè - î ëþáîé èç âñòðå÷ çíàëè ïðèãëàø¸ííûå, íî îáî âñåõ - òîëüêî ìû.

- Òî åñòü òû?

- Íåò, ìîé Ëîðä, ÿ îáî âñåõ òîæå íå çíàë...

- À êàê î íèõ óçíàâàëè ñàìè ó÷àñòíèêè?

- Äà êàê îáû÷íî - êàìèíû, ïî÷òà, çàðàíåå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü...

- È êàêèå ïðîâàëèëèñü?

- ÊÀÌÈÍÛ È ÏÎ×ÒÀ. Ìèëîðä - Âû ãåíèé!

- Íàì íóæíî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü.... Âîò ÷òî!

-----------------

- Âîò. Áîëüøå - íè÷åãî íå áûëî. Òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîíèìàåøü?

- Ìåðëèí ìîé...

- Äæèííè, òû êóäà?!

- Ñýð - ÅÑÒÜ!

- Äà íó?! Ïîêàçûâàé ñêîðåå.

- Äî ñèõ ïîð ïîâåðèòü íå ìîãó!

- Ì-äà. Êòî-òî òðÿññÿ - "À åñëè!", "À âäðóã!". È ÷òî - êàê ãëóáîêà èõ ìûñëü?

- Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî - áàíàëüíóþ ïîäñòàíîâêó îíè îáîçâàëè øèôðîì!

- Êëþ÷è õîòü ðàçíûå?

- Îäèí.

- Ïðîäîëæèì îáó÷åíèå Ëîðäà. Ïóñòü ïðîâàëèòñÿ ñíà÷àëà Ýäèíáóðã, à ïîòîì âñÿ îáû÷íàÿ ñåðèÿ.

-----------------

- Êàê ðåçóëüòàòû, Íîòò?

- Ýäèíáóðã, ñýð.

- Âñåõ ïåðåïðîâåðèòü. Óñòðîé ïàðî÷êó ïîêàçàòåëüíûõ êàçíåé. È... âîò-÷òî: ïóñòü òåïåðü ó êàæäîé ãðóïïû áóäåò ñâîé øèôð è ìåíÿéòå åãî ðàç â ìåñÿö.

-----------------

- Íó âîò, õîòü êëþ÷è ðàçíûå...

- ß ïîíàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíè õîòü äî Âèæåíåðà äîáåðóòñÿ - àí íåò. Íó è ëàäíî - ýòî èõ òðóäíîñòè.

- Ïðîäîëæàòü?

- Êîíå÷íî, òû ïîìíèøü ñëåäóþùóþ çàäà÷ó?

- À êàê æå, ñýð...

-----------------

- Ñýð, òåïåðü íåîæèäàííûå ïðîâàëû ïðåêðàòèëèñü, íî àóðîðû íà÷àëè íàïàäàòü áîëüøèìè ãðóïïàìè, ìû íå ìîæåì îòáèòüñÿ - åñòü æåðòâû...

- À ïîìîùü?

- Íå óñïåâàåò ïðèäòè - ïîêà ìû îòäàäèì ïðèêàç, ïîêà îí äîéä¸ò...

- Òàê. Äàéòå êàæäîé ãðóïïå êîíòàêòû äâóõ ñîñåäíèõ. È äåðæèòå àâàðèéíûå êîìàíäû â êàæäîé.

- Íî ñýð, ëþäè...

- Ó òåáÿ ïîÿâèëèñü âîçðàæåíèÿ, Ëþöèóñ?

- Íåò, ìîé Ëîðä! Ïðèêàç áóäåò âûïîëíåí!

- ß íàäåþñü.

×òî-òî çàäóìàë ñòàðûé èíòðèãàí, ÷òî-òî çàäóìàë... Ìåòîäèêà åãî äåéñòâèé ïîìåíÿëàñü, àóðîðû ïîóìíåëè. Íî ýòî åìó íå ïîìîæåò - Îðãàíèçàöèÿ, âîò òà ñèëà, ñ êîòîðîé îí íè÷åãî ïîäåëàòü íå ñìîæåò! ß âñåãäà óñïåþ îòðåàãèðîâàòü...

- Íó ÷òî, Ìàðê?

- Âîçâðàùàþùèõñÿ è íîâûõ ñòàëî ìåíüøå. Îñîáåííî - ïîñëå ïóáëèêàöèé â "Ïðîðîêå".

- Ëîðäó ñêàçàë?

- Çíàåøü, äðóã ìîé, òû _ïðî ýòî_ - êàê íèáóäü áåç ìåíÿ...

__

-----------------

- Ñþäà. Îñòîðîæíåå!

- ×òî òàì...

- Óèçëè - ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà áóäåò ïðàçäíèê... - Ñíåéï øåïòàë, ñ òðóäîì ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó.

- ×òî ñ Âàìè ñýð?!

- Àóðîðû íå öåðåìîíÿòñÿ... Óèçëè!

- Ä-äà, ïðîôåññîð?

- Âñ¸ èä¸ò ïî Âàøåìó ïëàíó?

- Äà...

- Ëó÷øå åìó áûòü âåðíûì...

Ëþäè ãèáíóò. Îíè íè ïðè÷¸ì. Îíè íå ãîòîâèëèñü - Â.Óèçëè ñàìà âû÷åðêíóëà òî÷êè èç ñïèñêà. Îíè ñòðàäàþò - à ÿ âûïîëíÿþ ïëàí... Ìû äîëæíû âûèãðàòü, èëè ÿ íå çíàþ ÷òî äåëàòü...

- Íà ýòî ñîáðàíèå âûáðîñèì îòðÿä ãîëåìîâ â ïëàùàõ ñ äðåâåñíûì ìóñîðîì â ðóêàõ è óñèëèì åãî ÷åòûðüìÿ ìàãàìè. È, Ñèðèóñ, - ÿ òåáÿ óìîëÿþ, íèêàêîãî ãåðîèçìà! Êàê òîëüêî îíè íà÷íóò àêòèâíî îòáèâàòüñÿ - âàøà ÷åòâ¸ðêà ñðàçó óõîäèò.

- Íî ãîëåìîâ äåëàëè íåäåëþ, à îíè ïåðåêîëîòÿò èõ çà äåñÿòü ìèíóò!

- Ñèðèóñ! Ïëåâàòü íà ãîëåìîâ - ëþäåé áåðåãè! Âû íå äîëæíû èõ ïåðåáèòü!

- Äæèííè, à òû êîãäà-íèáóäü áóäåøü ðàññêàçûâàòü çà÷åì ìû âîîáùå ÷òî-òî äåëàåì?!

- Ïîñëå ïîáåäû.


	3. Ôàçà 3

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 2.**

- ß çäåñü êàê ÷àñòíîå ëèöî.

- Ìèñòåð Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð - ê ñìîòðèòåëþ âðàò Ãðóïðóêó!

Òðè ïîâîðîòà, äâåðè.

- Ìèñòåð Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð - ê ñìîòðèòåëþ âðàò Ãðóïðóêó!

Äëèííûé êîððèäîð, òåìíî, øîðîõè.

- Ìèñòåð Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð - ê ñìîòðèòåëþ âðàò Ãðóïðóêó!

Ñíîâà êîððèäîð, ñëàáîå îñâåùåíèå.

- Ñþäà, ñýð. Ñìîòðèòåëü æä¸ò Âàñ.

Ìåíÿ öåíÿò - èíà÷å áû ÿ íèêîãäà íå óâèäåë ýòîãî ãîáëèíà. Ôóäæ òàê è íå ïîñåòèë åãî. À êàê ÷àñòíîå ëèöî åãî ñþäà âîîáùå íå ïóñòÿò - ÿ âèäåë ëåò ïÿòü íàçàä ñïèñîê...

-Ñýð! Ìî¸ ïî÷òåíèå Âàì. È Õîãâàðòñó.

Ìåðöàþùóþ ïå÷àòü çäåñü íå çàáûëè.

...

- ..ñóãóáî êàê ÷àñòíîå ëèöî, äîâåðÿþùåå Ñëîâó ãîáëèíîâ è ÷òÿùåå Äîãîâîð, ÿ õîòåë áû îáðàòèòü Âàøå âíèìàíèå íà íåñêîëüêî ôàêòîâ:

Ñóãóáî þðèäè÷åñêàÿ òîíêîñòü - Âû èìååòå ïðàâî íà ýòè òåððèòîðèè òîëüêî ïðè îáåñïå÷åíèèè ñîõðàííîñòè Ãðèíãîòòñ-õðàíèëèù. Õîòÿ Õîãâàðòñ è ÿ ëè÷íî íå ñòàíåì îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà ýòî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî êîãî-ëèáî, óïîìÿíóòàÿ ëè÷íîñòü óæå...

- Äîêàçàòåëüñòâà áûëè âåñüìà óáåäèòåëüíû.

- Êðîìå òîãî, èçâåñòíû ñëó÷àè, êîãäà åãî îðãàíèçàöèåé è ïî ëè÷íîìó ïðèêàçó íàðóøàëèñü ãðàíèöû âëàäåíèé è ñëîâî. Äàæå ïðè íàëè÷èè âñåõ ïðàâ. Ãîòîâ ïðåäñòàâèòü ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ.

- Ãðèíãîòòñ çàùèù¸í.

- Íåò ñîìíåíèé. Íî êàê äîâåðèòåëü - ÿ îáåñïîêîåí.

- Æåëàåòå îçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ çàùèòîé?

- Íåò. Íî ìíå áû õîòåëîñü óñëûøàòü Âàøè ïëàíû îòíîñèòåëüíî...

....

- Âû óñïîêîèëè ìåíÿ. ß áóäó ðàä ïîäåðæèâàòü Äîãîâîð è â äàëüíåéøåì.

- Íàøà áåñåäà áûëà âåñüìà ïîçíàâàòåëüíà. Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ íåîáõîäèìû òåððèòîðèÿì Ãðèíãîòòñ.

**Ôàçà 3.**

- Åñòü ðåçóëüòàòû?

- Äà, êîå-÷òî. Ïðè êðóïíûõ íàïàäåíèÿõ îíè âûó÷èëèñü ïîäòÿãèâàòü ñèëû. Ïðàâäà åñòü îäíà ñòðàííîñòü - âîò, âçãëÿíèòå íà ñõåìó ýòîé ïîìîùè.

- Ýòî íå ñòðàííîñòü - ýòî îðãàíèçàöèÿ. Òî÷íåå - îñîáåííîñòü ôîðìû, î êîòîðîé íàøåìó îïïîíåíòó áûëî íåîòêóäà óçíàòü... Êàê êîìàíäû?

- Íà÷èíàþò óñòàâàòü.

- ×òî-æ, ïîðà äàòü èì âîçìîæíîñòü îòäîõíóòü. È óçíàòü, íàñêîëüêî áûñòðî ó÷àòñÿ íàøè ìàëåíüêèå äðóçüÿ.

- Ëåäè è äæåíòåëüìåíû, ïðîøó Âàøåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Â ýòîé îïåðàöèè îò Âàñ ïîòðåáóåòñÿ ïî÷òè èäåàëüíàÿ ñîãëàñîâàííîñòü äåéñòâèé. Ìû íå ìîæåì ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü ñâÿçü. Ïîìíèòå ïðî îïîçíàâàòåëüíûå çíàêè.

- Òàê íàêîíåö íàñ...

- Âàñ äâîèõ. Ãåðìèîíà îñòà¸òñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå íà àâàðèéíûõ ëèíèÿõ.

- Íî ÿ...

- Ðîí, ëèáî òû ýòî îáåñïå÷èâàåøü, ëèáî ñèäèøü ñ íåé âìåñòå.

- Òðè, äâà, îäèí. Íà÷àëè!

Ïÿòíàäöàòü Expelliarmus â îäíó ñòîðîíó - ýòî âñåãäà ïðèâëåêàåò âíèìàíèå. Êàê òîëüêî åù¸ ñòîÿâøèå ðàçâåðíóëèñü, ïÿòü àðáàëåòíûõ ñòðåë ñ ïðèêðó÷åííûìè ïàêåòàìè - êàê èõ íàçâàë òîò ìàããë? "Çàðÿ-2".

Äàëüøå ìû óæå äóìàëè, ÷òî ñêîðî âñ¸ çàêîí÷èì, íî âäðóã ê äâóì äåñÿòêàì ñòàëè àïïàðèðîâàòü íîâûå è ñðàçó ìåòàòü çàêëèíàíèÿ âî âñå ñòîðîíû.

Âûãíàëè âïåð¸ä ãîëåìîâ, à ñàìè ñòàëè îòõîäèòü çàêðûâàÿñü âñåì ïîäðÿä.

Ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòü, îòõîäèâøèå ïåðâûìè ä¸ðíóëèñü, íî ïîòîì îêàçàëîñü ÷òî ýòî íàøè æå - îíè òóò êàê îêàçàëèñü?! Åñëè áû íå îòìåòêè íà øåÿõ...

- Íà÷àëè ïî ïëàíó. Ñçàäè, íàâåðíî â ïîëóìèëå, ñðàçó åù¸ ðàçäàëñÿ î÷åíü ãðîìêèé çâóê. Ìû ðàçà ïî äâà óñïåëè êèíóòü â íèõ çàêëèíàíèÿ, à â äîáàâëåíèå êèíóëè âûäàííûé òåì ìàããëîì æåçë. ×åðåç ìèíóòó ïîíÿëè, ÷òî òàì òàê ðâàíóëî, à ïîòîì òàì íà÷àëè ïîÿâëÿòñÿ ïðîñòî òîëïû Óïèâàþùèõñÿ.

Ïî÷åìó àóðîðîâ íåëüçÿ áûëî âûçâàòü ìû òàê è íå ïîíÿëè, íî íà÷àëè îòõîäèòü.

Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü óâèäåëè ñâîèõ, õîðîøî åù¸ óçíàëè. Ïîðòêëþ÷ ñðàáîòàë, à âìåñòî ñåáÿ îñòàâèëè èëëþçèè.

- Ñèðèóñ, Ðåìóñ, íå õîòèòå ïîñëóøàòü òåêóùèé ïåðåõâàò? Ãàððè?

- Sonorus!

- Ïîìîùü, íàì íóæíà ïîìîùü! Ïÿòü ÷åëîâåê çàõîäÿò ñëåâà, çàùèòà íå âûäåðæèâàåò!

- Íîòò, ãäå ïîìîùü?! Íàì åäâà õâàòàåò ñèë äåðæàòü èõ ïîä êóïîëîì!

- Ñ ÊÅÌ ÎÍÈ ÂÎÞÞÒ?

- Ìåæäó ñîáîé. Óæå ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü....

-----------------

- ÌÍÅ ÎÁÚßÑÍßÒ ÕÎÒÜ ×ÒÎ-ÒÎ?!

- Ëîðä, ìû íå ïîíÿëè...

- Ïÿòåðî óáèòî. Ñîðîê ïÿòü - ðàíåíû è òðåáóþò ëå÷åíèÿ! ÏÎÒÎÌÓ ×ÒÎ ÂÛ _ÍÅ ÏÎÍßËÈ_ ?!

- Íî Ëîðä, îíè áûëè îäåòû ïîõîæå...

- ÎÄÅÒÛ? Ëþöèóñ?

- Íà÷àëè ïàëèòü ïîñëå ïðîïàäàíèÿ - ëþäè Íîòòà. Ìîè òîëüêî çàùèùàëèñü - ÷òî èì áûëî äåëàòü?

- Àõ òû...

- ÒÈÕÎ!

- Ìîé Ëîðä, ëþäè óñòàëè è ýòî íå óäèâèòåëüíî - âîò óæå íåäåëþ ëèáî àêöèè çàïóãèâàíèÿ, ëèáî ïàòðóëè, ëèáî äåæóðñòâà...

- Òû _âîçðàæàåøü ìíå_ ?

- Íåò, íî ìîé Ïîâåëèòåëü...

- Petrificus Totalus. Crucio.

Îáùàÿ ìûñëü ó ñîáðàâøèõñÿ áûëà: "Òîëüêî íå ÿ, òîëüêî íå ÿ...".

Ìîæåò õîòü ýòî ïîìîæåò! Ïðèäóðîê - âîçðàæàë áû ñåáå â ëè÷íîì ðàçãîâîðå! ×òî ìíå åù¸ áûëî äåëàòü? Òàê ÿ ñêîðî ñîâñåì áåç ëþäåé îñòàíóñü...

- Åù¸ êòî íèáóäü_ âîçðàæàåò_? Íà ñëåäóþùåå íàïàäåíèå ÿ ïîñìîòðþ ëè÷íî. Ïîäãîòîâüòå íîâûå èíñòðóêöèè...

-----------------

- Ó ãðóïï åñòü íåäåëÿ íà îòäûõ. À íàì ïîðà ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ ìîèìè áðàòüÿìè.

- Åñòü âåñòè îò Àðàáåëëû Ôèãã?

- Ïîêà íåò....


	4. Ôàçà 4

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 3.**

"Íîâûå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ - àóðîðû äàþò îòïîð!"

"Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé - ñëó÷àéíîñòü èëè..."

"Õîãâàðòñ ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñìîòðèò â áóäóùåå - ãîâîðèò íàøåìó êîððåñïîíäåíòó Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð"

"Ãîáëèíû ìåíÿþò ïðàâèëà âûäà÷è êðåäèòîâ: "Ìû íå ìîæåì ôèíàíñèðîâàòü ñîìíèòåëüíûå ïðîåêòû"

"Ìàããëû îáåñïîêîåíû ó÷àñòèâøèìèñÿ ñëó÷àÿìè..."

"Äðàêîíû - ïîä îõðàíîé!"

"Äóâðñêàÿ áîéíÿ - ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?"

"Øêîëà Äóðìøòðàíã - ó íàñ âñåãäà åñòü ó÷åíèêè..."

"Ôóäæ îòìàë÷èâàåòñÿ - ÷òî ñ ãðàíèöåé?"

"Àëàñòîð Ãðþì - ñíîâà íà ñëóæáå. "Ïîñòîÿííàÿ áäèòåëüíîñòü!" - ãîâîðèò îí íàøèì ÷èòàòåëÿì"

"Ñòðàííûå òóðèñòû - Äðÿí-Àëëåÿ íà êàíèêóëàõ?"

"ÓÓÓ - ìû çàêðûëèñü íà ìåñÿö, íî äóøîé ìû ñ Âàìè! Ñàìûé óäà÷íûé êîììåð÷åñêèé ïðîåêò ñåçîíà - êòî æå èíâåñòîð?"

"Âïåðâûå çà òðè ãîäà - Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà íåò íà ñòðàíèöàõ ëåòíèõ ãàçåò! "Ãäå ïàðåíü?" - ñïðàøèâàþò íàøè ÷èòàòåëè."

**Ôàçà 4.**

- ×àðëè, ÿ òåáÿ óìîëÿþ, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ òâîåé çâåðþãîé?

- Ýòî íàøà ëó÷øàÿ ðîãîõâîñòèõà!

- ×àðëè - 10 ìèíóò! Äàæå ñ óýëüñêèì çåë¸íûì íà ïëÿæå - ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ïîë÷àñà, ÷òîáû åãî ïðîñòî âûãíàòü.

- Ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íåçàêîííî!

- Çàòî ìîðàëüíî.

- ×ÅÃÎ?

- Àáñîëþòíî íåîáõîäèìî...

- Ôðåä, Äæîðäæ, êàê óñïåõè?

- Äæèííè, ïðèêîë òàêîãî ìàñøòàáà íå äåëàåòñÿ...

- ...íà çàêàç. Íåîáõîäèìî âäîõíîâåíèå...

- ...ïîë¸ò ôàíòàçèè...

- ...âêóñíàÿ åäà, íàêîíåö.

- À, òî åñòü ìíå ñêàçàòü ÷òî áû âàñ ïðåêðàòèëè êîðìèòü?

- È äàæå ÍÅ ÄÓÌÀÉ!

- Ïî÷åìó - òîëêó íèêàêîãî, ðåêëàìà âàì íå íóæíà, íàâåðíîå... 

- Êòî ñêàçàë?

- Òàê åñòü èëè íåò?!

- Òà-äà-äà-äàì!!!

- Áëèí.

- È ÝÒÎ ÂÑ¨?

- Ñíà÷àëà ïîñìîòðèì, êàê ëåòàåò, êàê íàâîäèòñÿ....

- Íåâèëë, ïîæàëóéñòà, åù¸ ðàç...

- Äæèííè, äà çà÷åì ýòî íàäî?

- Äàâàé, äàâàé...

- Åñòü íîâîñòè, ñýð?

- Íåò.

- À áåç íèõ?

- Íå æåëàþ ðèñêîâàòü. È òåáå íå äàì.

-----------------

- Èòàê, àêòèâíî äåéñòâóÿ, ñòàðèê ïîêàçàë ñâîè êîçûðè. Îí èñïîëüçóåò ìàããëîâñêèå òåõíîëîãèè. Îí îñëåïëÿåò è ãëóøèò ëþäåé, íàïàäàåò ìàëåíüêèìè ãðóïïàìè, ïûòàåòñÿ ïåðåõâàòûâàòü íàøè ñîîáùåíèÿ. Øèôðû ïîìîãëè?

- Äà, ìîé Ëîðä...

- Òîãäà ïðîâåðèì: øèôðû ïåðåä ñîáðàíèåì ñìåíèòü. Çàêëèíàíèÿ çàùèòû îò âñïûøåê è çâóêà ðàçðàáîòàíû, íî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå äîëæíû ïðèìåíÿòüñÿ äî øòóðìà Õîãâàðòñà. Ìû îðãàíèçóåì êðóïíûå âçàèìîäåéñòâóþùèå ãðóïïû, êîòîðûå àïïàðèðóþ ïðÿìî ê Õîãâàðòñó. Ïîñëå ñîáðàíèÿ - íà÷í¸ì.

Íèêàêîé ñàìîäåÿòåëüíîñòè - åãî ðàñ÷¸òû ïîñòðîåíû íà íàøåé ðàçîáù¸ííîñòè è îäèíî÷íûõ äåéñòâèÿõ. ß ñàì áóäó êîìàíäîâàòü íàïàäåíèåì. Îðãàíèçóéòå òðàíñëÿöèþ ïåðâîé ÷àñòè ñîáðàíèÿ... Êñòàòè, ÷òî ñ íàøèìè ðåïîðò¸ðàìè, ïî÷åìó â "Ïðîðîêå"....

- Òðîå ïðîïàëî, Ëîðä. Çàùèòà íà çäàíèè ïîñòàâëåíà ëè÷íî Äàìáëäîðîì, ïðîéòè å¸ áåç øóìà ìû íå ìîæåì, à Âû ëè÷íî çàïðåòèëè ãðîìêèå àêöèè äî ñîáðàíèÿ.

- Ïîêà ïîäîæä¸ì. Åñòü âîïðîñû? Âñå ñâîáîäíû.

- Äåíåã ïî÷òè íåò.

- ×ÒÎ?!

- Ãîáëèíû îòêàçàëèñü äàâàòü êðåäèòû. Æèâ¸ì ñ ëè÷íûõ ïîæåðòâîâàíèé. Íà ñíàðÿæåíèå åäâà õâàòèëî.

- Ëàäíî, äî ñîáðàíèÿ òðè äíÿ, à ïîñëå øòóðìà - ïîñìîòðèì.

-----------------

- Ãàððè. Ãàððè!

- Íó?!

- Åñòü?

- Íà ñòîëå. Äæèííè, íó äàé ïîñïàòü, à?

- Ìèñòåð Ãàíèí?

- Äà, ìèñòåð Äàìáëäîð?

- Ïîäîéäèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, â ìîé êàáèíåò. Ìèññèñ Ôèãã âåðíóëàñü...

Ñîáðàíèå îáåùàëî áûòü ñàìûì ýôôåêòíûì èç âñåõ. Ýòî áûëî ïåðâîå îáùåå ñîáðàíèå îðãàíèçàöèè çà âñ¸ âðåìÿ ñ âîñêðåøåíèÿ Ëîðäà, è îí ðåøèë èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî äëÿ ñïëî÷åíèÿ îðãàíèçàöèè íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî.

Âî òüìå, ïîäñâå÷åííîé ñîòíÿìè ôàêåëîâ, ãîðåëè çíàêè íà ìàíòèÿõ ëè÷íîé îõðàíû Ëîðäà - íîâîââåäåíèå è ïðåäìåò çàâèñòè ðÿäîâûõ. Õîäèëè ñëóõè, ÷òî íà øòóðì Õîãâàðòñà èõ âûäàäóò âñåì.

Çâó÷íûé ãîëîñ Ëîðäà íàïîëíèë îãðîìíûé çàë.

- Âñå ëè ïîìíÿò î íàøåé öåëè?

- Äà, Ëîðä!

- Íå ñëûøó!

- ÄÀ, ËÎÐÄ!

- Êòî ìû?

- ÌÀÃÈ!

- ÊÒÎ ÌÛ?

- ËÓ×ØÈÅ!

- ×òî äåëàòü ñ ìàããëàìè è ãðÿçíîêðîâêàìè?

- ÑÌÅÐÒÜ ÈÌ!

Âìåñòå ñ ôàêåëàìè ñëàáî ìåðöàë êóïîë ñàìîãî Âîëäåðìîðòà. Ëó÷øèé ìàã îðãàíèçàöèè âñåãäà çàáîòèëñÿ î ñîáñòâåííîé áåçîïàñíîñòè.

Çà îáùèìè èíêàíòàöèÿìè âäðóã ïîÿâèëèñü êàêèå-òî øåïîòêè. Ïî çàëó çàìåëüêàëà êðóãëàÿ òåíü.

- ×òî ýòî?

- Îõ. Äà ñäåëàéòå ÷òî-íèáóäü!

- Êàê? Ïàëî÷êè-òî ó âñåõ çàáðàëè!

- Îé, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ áóäåò...

Ïîñòåïåííî óñêîðÿÿñü, íàä ëþäüìè ëåòåë îãðîìíûé, ìåðçêîãî âèäà, áóëüêàþùèé ãîðøîê. Ïðîëåòàÿ îí ðàñïðîñòðàíÿë... ý-ý-ý... êàê-áû ýòî âûðàçèòüñÿ... íåïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ.

Ëè÷íàÿ îõðàíà Ëîðäà âûõâàòèëà ïàëî÷êè. Stupefy! Ëó÷øå áû îíè ýòîãî íå äåëàëè - ãîðøîê óâåëè÷èëñÿ, ÿâíî "ïðîãëîòèâ" çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ñêîðîñòü íå èçìåíèëàñü.

Îí ïðîëåòåë íàä îøàðàøåííîé ïóáëèêîé è âåñüìà ýôôåêòíî óãíåçäèëñÿ íà ñàìîé âåðõíåé òî÷êå êóïîëà, êóäà è íàâîäèëñÿ. Áóëüêàíèå ñòàëî ñëûøíåå.

- Èäèîòû! Îí æå ìàãè÷åñêèé!

Ëîðä ñíÿë êóïîë è ìîìåíòàëüíî îòîéäÿ â ñòîðîíó ïðîèçí¸ñ Finite Inkantatem! Ïîäðàçóìåâàëîñü, ÷òî ãîðøîê ïåðåñòàíåò ëåòàòü è îí ñðàçó ïðåîáðàçóåò åãî â êàìåíü.

Ãîðøîê ïðîñòî âçîðâàëñÿ. Îáëèâ Ëîðäà, îõðàíó, ïåðâûå ðÿäû... 

Â äîâåðøåíèå êî âñåìó, ÷åðåç òðè ìèíóòû, íà ñàìîé ñåðåäèíå ñóìàòîõè, â òðàíñëÿöèè âîçíèê ñáîé - êðóãëîëèöûé ïàðåí¸ê â íåáîãàòîé êîìíàòå âîçíèê âìåñòî èçîáðàæåíèÿ çàëà.

- Îé, ýòî ÷óæîé ðàçãîâîð, äà? ß âñåãäà íå âîâðåìÿ... Ïðîñòèòå, ìíå âñåãî 5 ìèíóò - áàáóøêå ïîçâîíèòü...

- ÂÑ¨! ØÒÓÐÌ - ÇÀÂÒÐÀ ÍÀ ÇÀÊÀÒÅ!

Îíè ìíå çà âñ¸ çàïëàòÿò!!!

Êòî-íèáóäü, äàéòå, íàêîíåö, íîâóþ ìàíòèþ!


	5. Ôàçà 5

**Èíòåðìåäèÿ 4.**

- Âèðäæèíèÿ, èäè ñïàòü.

- Íàäî åù¸ ðàç ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ Ñèðèóñîì...

- Íå íàäî.

- ... è Ãàððè...

- Äæèííè, íå íàäî ä¸ðãàòü ëþäåé. Äàé èì âîçìîæíîñòü âåðèòü, ÷òî ìû âñ¸ ïðîäóìàëè è âñ¸ ïðîéä¸ò ïî ïëàíó.

- ß... ìíå ñòðàøíî.

- È ÷òî? Ñïàòü âñ¸ ðàâíî íàäî.

- À åñëè ìû íå âñ¸ ïðåäóñìîòðåëè?

- ×òî çíà÷èò "åñëè"? Êîíå÷íî, íå âñ¸. Ìû íå áîãè.

- Íî çàâòðà ïîãèáíóò ëþäè.

- Äà.

- À åñëè ýòî èç-çà íàñ?

- À åñëè íåò? Äæèííè, ó íàñ íåò îñíîâàíèé ñïîðèòü. Ýòî ñåé÷àñ - òîëüêî äîìûñëû. Èäè ñïàòü. Çàâòðà âñ¸ óçíàåì.

Ñîáûòèÿ. Îíè ñöåïëÿþòñÿ êàê çâåíüÿ â öåïî÷êè, öåïî÷êè ñâèâàþòñÿ, ïåðåïëåòàþòñÿ, ñîçäàþò öåëûå ïîëîòíà... Ãäå ïåðâîå çâåíî? Êàê íàäî áûëî èõ ñêðåïëÿòü? Ìû ïðàâèëüíî âûòÿãèâàëè íàøè öåïî÷êè?

À ìîæåò ñîáûòèÿ ïðîñòî ñòîÿò äðóã çà äðóãîì è ìû çðÿ ïûòàåìñÿ ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü...

Âðîäå êàê ôèëîñîôèÿ...

- Ìèñòåð Ãàííèí, à ãäå Âèðäæèíèÿ?

- Îòïðàâèë å¸ ñïàòü. Õîòèòå ÷àþ?

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì. À Âû ñàìè?

- È ÿ âûïüþ...

- ß íå ïðî ýòî.

- Íå ñïèòñÿ. ß åù¸ ïîäóìàþ.

- Õîòèòå ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì?

- Íåò, ìèñòåð Äàìáëäîð.

- Âû ïîñòîÿííî ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ïëàí âàø îáùèé. À ñåé÷àñ âîëíóåòåñü òàêæå, êàê Äæèííè.

- Òî, ÷òî îí îáùèé, íå ðàçäåëÿåò îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. Ìû îáà ïîëó÷èëè âåñü êîìïëåêò... Êñòàòè - Âû âåäü òîæå íå ñïèòå.

- Ñòàðèêó ìíîãî íå íàäî...

**Ôàçà 5.**

- ÂÎ ÈÌß ÌÀÃÈÈ! ÈÌÅÍÅÌ ËÎÐÄÀ ÂÎËÄÅÐÌÎÐÒÀ - ÑÌÅÐÒÜ!

Ñîáðàëîñü ÷óòü áîëüøå ïîëîâèíû òåõ, êòî ìîã áû áûòü â íà÷àëå ëåòà. Íî è ýòî - ñàìàÿ îãðîìíàÿ ñèëà âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Ãâàðäèÿ, íè÷åìó íå âåðÿùàÿ, êðîìå Ëîðäà, áåçæàëîñòíàÿ è ãðîçíàÿ ïðîëîæèò äîðîãó, à îñòàëüíûõ çàõâàòèò áåçóìèå áîÿ - ñòðàøèòåñü, æàëêèå çàùèòíèêè Õîãâàðòñà!

- Îíè ñîáðàëèñü. Äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ ãðóïï - äâå.

- Âíèìàíèå âñåì! Ìû íà÷èíàåì. Ãðóïïû íà÷èíàþò ïî ñèòóàöèè.

-----------------

Ïðîñòðàíñòâî - êðàéíå ñòðàííàÿ âåùü. À â ïðèëîæåíèè ê íåìó ìàãà - åù¸ áîëåå. Íàøè ìàãîôèçèêè ðàçìàõèâàëè ðóêàìè è äîëãî ïûòàëèñü ìíå îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî áûëî ñäåëàíî. Íå áóäó âðàòü, ÷òî ïîíÿë...

Ñóòü àïïàðàöèè - â òîì ÷òî ìàã "ñãèáàåò" êîíòèííóóì è îêàçûâàåòñÿ ñíà÷àëà è òàì è òóò, à ïîòîì òîëüêî òàì. Â ýòîì ñóòü ïðîáëåìû - áåç òðåíèðîâêè ìàã íå "ñãèáàåò" à ñìèíàåò ïðîñòðàíñòâî êàê êóñîê òêàíè â ïàëüöàõ è ìîæåò "ðàçáðåñòèñü". Íå áîëüíî, íî êðàéíå íåïðèÿòíî.

×òîáû âëèÿòü íà àïïàðàöèþ, íóæíî óìåòü âëèÿòü íà ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî ÷òî-òî êîíòèííóóì áóêâàëüíî "ïðîïèòûâàþùåå". Òàêîãî íåò. Íî... Ñïðàóò ýòî âûðàñòèëà. Â òåïëèöå åñòü òàêîå ÷óäî - åñëè ÷åãî-òî äåëàòü, òî ìîæíî "âûðàñòèòü" ñâîåîáðàçíîå ïðîñòðàíñòâåííîå ðàñòåíèå-âîäîðîñëü-æèâîòíîå...

Îé.

Ýòî áûëî âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ ñóìåë ñêàçàòü. Îíè ïëþíóëè è îòñòóïèëèñü.

-----------------

Íà ãðàíèöå çîíû îõðàíû Õîãâàðòñà åñòü âñåãî äâà ìåñòà, ãäå ìîæíî ðàçìåñòèòü òàêóþ òîëïó. Èç âîçäóõà íå àïïàðèðóåøü. Ïîðòêëþ÷ - ìåòëà... Ìîæíî, åñëè Âàì òàê õî÷åòñÿ óïàñòü.

Òàê ÷òî òîëïà ïîÿâèëàñü òàì, ãäå ìû å¸ è æäàëè.

- Ïåðåãðóïïèðîâûâàþòñÿ. Ïåðâàÿ âîëíà èëëþçèè.

Âûñòàâëåíû "Çåðêàëüíûå ñòåíû". Ñ çàäàííûì èçîáðàæåíèåì - ðåäêîé äâîéíîé öåïüþ çàùèòíèêîâ.

Âîëäåðìîðò - ñîâñåì íå äóðàê. Âïåðåäè îí âûâåë îòðÿä Âåéë, à âñåì âåëåë çàòêíóòü óøè. Î÷åíü ýôôåêòíî, íî íà èëëþçèè íå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî. Ïðàâäà, ìû çàñòàâèëè èõ øàãíóòü âïåð¸ä. Íè ê ÷åìó çàðàíåå íàñòîðàæèâàòü ïðîòèâíèêà.

Åñëè áû ó íàïàäàþùèõ áûëè ïîëíûå çàùèòíûå êóïîëà - îíè áû ïðîãíóëè íàøè ñòåíû è êàðòèíêà ìîìåíòàëüíî áû ïîòåðÿëà ðåàëèñòè÷íîñòü. Íî, íàó÷åííûå ãîðüêèì îïûòîì, Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ðóêîâîäñòâîâàëèñü íîâûìè èíñòðóêöèÿìè - òîëüêî äåòåêòîðíûå ïîëÿ. À íà íèõ âñ¸ ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíî...

- Ïåðåãðóïïèðîâêà - âïåðåäè îòðÿä èç 100-150 ìàãîâ. Ðàçâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ â àòàêóþùèå öåïè.

Ãâàðäèÿ ïîøëà. Ñ ýòèìè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü áåñïîëåçíî.

- Äæàðâèñ.

Ñðåäè èëëþçèé âûäåëèëèñü íåñêîëüêî íàñòîÿùèõ ãîëåìîâ, âñêèíóëè àðáàëåòû è âûñòðåëèëè ïîâåðõ îòðÿäà.

Ñîâñåì íå äóðàê... Îòðÿä ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðèêðûëñÿ ïîëåì ñâåðõó è çàòåìíèë åãî - ìîë âçðûâàéòå, íàèâíûå...

Íî âçðûâàòü ìû íè÷åãî íå áóäåì.

- ×àðëè.

Ïî÷òè âçðûâ - íàäî æå ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü íàðîäó, ÷òî âñ¸ ïî ïëàíó. Íàä òîëïîé ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ äðàêîí. Âåíãåðñêàÿ Ðîãîõâîñòèõà, ïðÿìî ñ ãíåçäà. Ðàçúÿð¸ííàÿ Çâåðþãà - èìåííî ñ áîëüøèõ áóêâ! Õîðîøî, ÷òî ìû íà ýòî òîëüêî ñìîòðèì.

Ìàãè ñíèìàþò ïîëå - äåðæàòü åãî äîëãî îíè íå ìîãóò.

Äðàêîí ïî÷òè ïàäàåò âíèç.

Áîéíÿ. Îíà âåðòèòñÿ, äûøèò îãí¸ì è áú¸ò õâîñòîì. Äðàêîíû ïî÷òè íå óÿçâèìû äëÿ ìàãèè, ñòðåëÿòü ìîæíî òîëüêî â ñîñåäåé... Áîéíÿ. Ïåðåäîâîãî îòðÿäà áîëüøå íåò.

- Ìåðëèí âåëèêèé....

- Âðåìÿ.

Äðàêîíèõà ïðîïàäàåò.

- Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå.

Ïåðåä òîëïàìè íàñòóïàþùèõ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ îãðîìíîå ëèöî.

- Âû ïðåäóïðåæäåíû. Ïÿòü ìèíóò.

Â òîëïå îáðàçóþòñÿ ïðîìîèíû... Äà, æåëàþùèõ óìèðàòü îáû÷íî î÷åíü ìàëî.

Àãà, ïîÿâèëèñü ëþäè ñ íåìíîãî äðóãèìè çíàêàìè. Ñíîâà âñåõ ñòðîÿò - çàãðàäîòðÿäû ïðåäóñìîòðåíû. Ýòî íå î÷åíü, íî ïîìîãàåò.

- Ïðîäîëæàåì.

- Ñýð, îíè âûçâàëè Ëîðäà. Îí àïàðèðîâàë íà ïîëå.

Íó åù¸ áû... Îí æå çàïðåòèë âñåì ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèÿ - òàê ÷òî íàäî ñîêðàùàòü ðàçðûâ âî âðåìåíè ñâÿçè.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò, ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòòâèê.

- Àïïàðàöèÿ çàáëîêèðîâàíà.

- Ñýð, îíè íà÷àëè îòäàâàòü êîìàíäû.

- Ïî ïëàíó, Ãàððè...

- Óæå íà÷àë.

Äîáðîé íî÷è, îðëû è îðëèöû...

Êàíàëû ïåðåêðûòû, ìû âûäà¸ì èì óæå íàøè ðàñïîðÿæåíèÿ - âñå âåðÿò. Øòàá ïîëó÷àåò êàøó èç äîíåñåíèé, íî òàì çàìåíÿþòñÿ ìåñòà ñîáûòèé... Îáðàçóåòñÿ ñîâåðøåííî øèêàðíàÿ ñóìàòîõà è ïóòàíèöà. Îñîáåííî òàì ãäå îòðÿä òðîëëåé "âïèñàëñÿ" â îñòàòêè ãâàðäèè.

×òî æ, ïëîòíîñòü äîñòèãíóòà.

- Îòêëþ÷àéòå èëëþçèþ. Ìèññèñ Ôèãã, Âàø âûõîä.

Çà èëëþçèåé, ïðèêðûòûå íàøèìè ìàãàìè, ñòîÿëè äâàäöàòü ïÿòü âåëèêàíîâ. Îíè òîæå íå ñëèøêîì âîñïðèèì÷èâû ê ìàãèè è èì êðàéíå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü óáèéñòâî Ñòàðøåé Êëàíà íà ãðàíèöå èõ òåððèòîðèè. Îíè âîñïðèíÿëè ýòî êàê óãðîçó... Áîëüøèå èíäèâèäóàëèñòû.

Ìàëî âåëèêàíîâ? Íè÷åãî - ñ äóáèíàìè èõ âäâîå áîëüøå.

Ïî÷òè ñòåìíåëî. Âåëèêàíû íåïëîõî âèäÿò â òåìíîòå, íèêàêèõ íàøèõ íà ïîëå íåò, à âñå óïèâàþùèåñÿ - ñî ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ çíàêàìè.

Âåëèêàíû îðóò. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ îðóò.

- Ìåðëèí âåëèêèé... - Äæèííè âñÿ â ïÿòíàõ, íî ðàáîòàåò ñïîêîéíî.

- ÂÍÈÌÀÍÈÅ - ËÎÐÄ ÂÛÕÎÄÈÒ ÂÏÅÐ¨Ä!

Òàê. Ïîïûòêè íàëàäèòü ñâÿçü ïðîâàëèëèñü. Ïëàíû íå èìåþò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ, íà÷èíàåì äåéñòâîâàòü êàê ìàã â êðèçèñíîé ñèòóàöèè... Òî åñòü "â ëîá", çàáûâàÿ ïðî âñ¸.

- Ñèðèóñ, Ðåìóñ, ðåáÿòà.

Ïðè ïîäåðæêå ïÿòè âåëèêàíîâ, íàøà ãðóïïà àïïàðèðóåò ïðÿìî ê Ëîðäó.

Êóïîë óæå ñíÿò. Îäíîãî èç âåëèêàíîâ îí óáèâàåò.

Âîò â íåãî - øâûðÿþò ãðàíàòó. Çàùèòèòüñÿ îí íå óñïåâàåò.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, èä¸ìòå.

Íèêîìó ýòó ãíèäó íå äîâåðþ! Ëè÷íî ïîïðèñóòñòâóþ ïðè òîì, êàê åãî ñîòðóò â ïûëü, èëè ÷òî-òàì-Ñíåéï-ñâàðèë.

Ìû ïðèâîäèìñÿ íà ìàÿê.

Ëîðä ïðèøïèëåí ê êàìåííîé ïëèòå, êàê áàáî÷êà ê ñòåíäó. Ïàëî÷êà âûáèòà - óìèðàÿ âåëèêàí ñëîìàë åìó êðàåì äóáèíû ðóêó.

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû!

Ñíåéï íå îòâå÷àåò Ðèääëó - çåëüå íà ïîñëåäíåé ñòàäèè...

Îí ïðîèçíîñèò êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå è âçâåñü íàêðûâàåò Ëîðäà. Êðèê, êîòîðûé ñðàçó îáðûâàåòñÿ.

Àëêàãåñò - ñòðàøíàÿ øòóêà. Îí ìîæåò ðàçäåëèòü äàæå ñâåò. À òóò âñåãî-òî äóøà, òåëî è êàìåíü... Íè÷åãî íå îñòà¸òñÿ - òîëüêî ÿìà.

- Âñ¸. Âñåì îòáîé. Îòâîäèòå ëþäåé. Îòâîäèòå ëþäåé.

- Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñäàëèñü, ñýð. Ñîîáùåíèÿ îò Íîòòà è Ìàëôîÿ.

Äàëüøå - ðàáîòà äëÿ ìåäèêîâ è àóðîðîâ...

- Âñå âûçâàíû, ñýð.

- ×òî ñ íàøèìè ëþäüìè?

- Òðîå âåëèêàíîâ. Äâà ìàãà. Ðàíåííûå - ó Ïîìôðè.

- ×òî ñ ïðîòèâíèêîì?

- Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî - ïàíèêà, âåëèêàíû... Ñåé÷àñ ïîäâåñèì øàðû è áóäåì ñîáèðàòü.

- Àïïàðàöèÿ ôèêñèðîâàëàñü?

- Êîíå÷íî.

Âñ¸. Ïî÷òè âñ¸ çàêîí÷èëîñü.

- Ïî÷åìó ìû ñìîãëè óáèòü Ëîðäà, ñýð?

- Ýïîõà îäèíî÷åê çàêîí÷èëàñü Äæèííè. Îí áîëüøå - íå Âîïëîùåíèå Çëà. Îí òîëüêî åãî ÿðêèé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü.

- Òî åñòü îí è ñàì, è ìû âìåñòå ñ íèì...

- Ìû... ðàçáóäèëè ñïÿùåãî. À òåïåðü íàì ïðåäñòîèò óçíàòü - êîãî.

- Äà ÷òî æå âû îáà íå ðàäóåòåñü?! Ïîáåäà!!!

- Ýòî íå ïîáåäà, Ðîí! Ýòî òîëüêî âûèãðàííàÿ áèòâà. È òàì - ïî÷òè òûñÿ÷à óáèòûõ!

- Îí íå ñëûøèò òåáÿ, Äæèííè. Ïîéä¸ì.

- Äà. Íàäî îðãàíèçîâàòü ïîõîðîíû. Êàê õîðîíÿò âåëèêàíîâ?

- Óçíàåì ó íèõ....


	6. Ýïèëîã

**Ýïèëîã.**

- Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ãîñïîäà, ïëàí ïðåäñòàâëÿë èç ñåáÿ ìíîãîñëîéíóþ êîíñòðóêöèþ, â êîòîðîé êàæäîå äåéñòâèå - ïåðâûé ñëîé, âëåêëî çà ñîáîé íåñêîëüêî ïîñëåäñòâèé íà äðóãèõ ñëîÿõ, à òàêæå èìåëî íåñêîëüêî îòäåëüíûõ ëèíèé. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìû íå äàâàëè Ëîðäó ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà âàæíåéøèõ èçìåíåíèÿõ ñèòóàöèè âîêðóã îðãàíèçàöèè. Âî-âòîðûõ, ìû ðàçðóøàëè èìèäæ îðãàíèçàöèè â ãëàçàõ êàê å¸ ÷ëåíîâ, òàê è îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòè ìàãè÷åñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà. Â-òðåòüèõ ìû íàâÿçûâàëè Ëîðäó è åãî îêðóæåíèþ èñêàæ¸ííîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î íàøåì îáðàçå äåéñòâèé è âîçìîæíîñòÿõ. Â-÷åòâ¸ðòûõ, ðàçðóøàëè ñâÿçü Ëîðäà ñ îðãàíèçàöèåé è å¸ âíóòðåííþþ ñòðóêòóðó. È, â èòîãå, Ëîðä îêàçàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå â òîì ïîëîæåíèè, ê êîòîðîìó...

- Áëåñòÿùå, ìèññ Óèçëè, áëåñòÿùå! Ìîæíî Âàø àâòîãðàô? Ìû âñå, â ëèöå îäíîãî ìåíÿ ïîòðÿñåíû. Ïðåêðàñíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå íà îðäåí Ìåðëèíà âòîðîé ñòåïåíè. Ñíåéï ïîïðîñèò ó òåáÿ ïðîùåíèÿ, à ÿ ëè÷íî ïîäàðþ òåáå òðåóãîëêó è ñþðòóê.

- Èçâèíèòå, ñýð...

- Äà ëàäíî. Îòñòàâàé îò çåðêàëà è ïîøëè - ïóáëèêà æä¸ò.

- Âû ãîâîðèëè ñ Íîòòîì?

- À êàê æå.

- À ëþäè â çàëå íà ìåñòàõ?

- Òû ìåíÿ ïðîâåðèòü ðåøèëà?

- Äà íåò...

- Êòî-òî, êñòàòè, âîð÷àë "çà÷åì ïÿòûé ñëîé", "Ñäàäèì âñåõ ñðàçó"...

- Âû òîæå íàäåÿëèñü, ÿ âèäåëà.

- Íó è? Íà Àëëàõà íàäåéñÿ, à âåðáëþäà ïðèâÿçûâàé.

"Óèçëè ìåíÿåò ñîñòàâ! Êòî çäåñü..."

"Ìàããë ãîâîðèò: þðèñäèêöèÿ!"

"Ñûí óïèâàþùåãîñÿ: "ß âðÿä-ëè ìîã ðàñ÷èòûâàòü íà òàêîãî êëèåíòà"!"

"Îòêóäà äðàêîíû? "Èç ëåñà, âåñòèìî..." - îòâå÷àåò Ãàííèí."

"Ìîë÷àíèå Äàìáëäîðà - ÷òî â ðóêàâå, äèðåêòîð?"

-----------------

- Ïðåêðàòèòü øóì â çàëå ñóäà! Âñåì âñòàòü - Ñóä èä¸ò!

- Ïðîäîëæèì, äàìû è ãîñïîäà. Ìû ñîáèðàëèñü ñåãîäíÿ ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå, òàê ÷òî íå áóäåì çàòÿãèâàòü. Àäâîêàò Þëèóñ Íîòò?

- Äà, Âàøà ×åñòü. Èòàê, ãîñïîäà ñóäüè è ïðèñÿæíûå çàñåäàòåëè, ÿ õîòåë áû îáðàòèòü Âàøå âíèìàíèå íà ñëåäóþùèå ôàêòû: îáâèíåíèå íå ìîæåò ïîêàçàòü íàì äðàêîíà è óêàçàòü ñïîñîá åãî òðàíñïîðòèðîâêè íà ïîëå, îáâèíåíèå íèêàê íå ìîæåò äîêàçàòü ïîäëèííîñòü ïîêàçàíèé ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíîãî äåòåêòîðà ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, êîòîðûé îíà ñàìà ñ÷èòàåò òðåáóþùèì òùàòåëüíåéøåé ïðîâåðêè. Îáâèíåíèå òàê è íå ñìîãëî ñêàçàòü - ÷òî áû äåëàëè àóðîðû è ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ñîòðóäíèêè ìèíèñòåðñòâà, è òàê ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïîëíîñòüþ çàíÿòûå íà ìåðîïðèÿòèÿõ ïî çàäåðæàíèþ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ è ïîäîçðåâàåìûõ, äàæå ïðè óñëîâèè ïîñòóïëåíèÿ âñåõ ñâåäåíèé.

__

"×òî ïðèøëîñü èç Ôóäæà ïðîñòî âûáèòü - ñâîèõ "îòìàçûâàë". Âëàñòü çàêîííàÿ, òîæå ìíå..."

Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ãîñïîäà ïðèñÿæíûå, ìû ñëóøàëè ýìîöèîíàëüíûé è íè÷åì íå ïîäòâåðæä¸ííûé ïàíåãðèê ïàâøèì - êñòàòè, ìûñëåçàïèñü ïîêàçàëà Âàì, ÷òî øëè îíè âîâñå íå ïîãóëÿòü â Õîãñìèäå.

Òî åñòü, ýòî, êîíå÷íî, èìåëî ïðè÷èíû - è ìèññ Óèçëè è ìèñòåð Ãàííèí ïðåäñòàâèëè â ýòîì âåñüìà óáåäèòåëüíûå äîêóìåíòû. ß ðàä, ÷òî ñóä ïîø¸ë íà ñòîëü áåñïðåöåäåíòíûé øàã, êàê çàìåíà îáâèíèòåëÿ.

__

"À êóäà åìó áûëî äåâàòüñÿ, ïîñëå òîãî êàê îäèí êîíâåðò ñ äîêóìåíòàìè ó ñóäüè áûë **ñëó÷àéíî** ïåðåïóòàí..."

Êðîìå òîãî, îáâèíåíèå íå ñìîãëî äîêàçàòü äàæå ñàìîãî ôàêòà âëèÿíèÿ ìîèõ ïîäçàùèòíûõ íà ñîáûòèÿ, ñòîëü ñâåæèå â ïàìÿòè âñåõ íàñ.

Îáâèíåíèå íå èìåëî è íå èìååò íèêàêèõ îñíîâàíèé ïðåñëåäîâàòü ãîñòÿ íàøåé ñòðàíû è âîëøåáíîãî ñîîáùåñòâà - âñå âúåçäíûå äîêóìåíòû, ïî îöåíêå ìàããëîâñêîãî ïðàâèòåëüñòâà ñîâåðøåííî çàêîííû.

__

"Ïðàâäà âñ¸ áûëî ñäåëàíî çà îäèí äåíü, çàäíèì ÷èñëîì, è íå áåç ìàãèè, íî..."

Ìîÿ ìèíèìàëüíàÿ ïðàêòèêà íå äà¸ò ìíå ñóäèòü, áûëî ëè õîòü ðàç ñòîëü íåïîäãîòîâëåííîå îáâèíåíèå. Ñêîðåå ìíå, êàê ÷àñòíîìó ëèöó, ñòîèëî áû ïðåäúÿâèòü îáâèíåíèå Ìèíèñòåðñòâó- íî ìîé îòåö íå èìååò äëÿ ýòîãî íèêàêèõ îñíîâàíèé, à ÿ äàë¸ê îò áåñïî÷âåííûõ íàäåæä è ñóòÿæíè÷åñòâà.

__

"Êàê òû òîãäà ñêàçàë? Ïîñàäÿò ãíèäó - ìû ñ ìàòåðüþ âûïüåì è ìîæåò îíà íàêîíåö âûêèíåò èç ãîëîâû ýòîò êîøìàð! Ñëèçåðèíåö..."

Dixi, ãîñïîäà ïðèñÿæíûå. È ïðåæäå, ÷åì Âû ïðèìåòå ðåøåíèå, ÿ õîòåë áû ñêàçàòü - ëþáîé èç íàñ, ïî êàïðèçó Ñóäüáû ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ íà ýòîé ñêàìüå. Íåóæåëè Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû â Âàøåì ñëó÷àå òàêîå îáâèíåíèå âûèãðàëî?

__

"Ñîáñòâåííî, Âàì íàïîìíèëè, ÷òî äâå òðåòè ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîãî ñîñòàâà óæå ïðàêòè÷åñêè _ñèäÿò_ íà íåé..."

...

- ... çà íåäîñòàòî÷íîñòüþ óëèê. Îñâîáîäèòü èç ïîä ñòðàæè â çàëå ñóäà. Ïðèãîâîð îêîí÷àòåëüíûé, îáæàëîâàíèþ íå ïîäëåæèò. Âñå ñâîáîäíû.

-----------------

- Ìèñòåð Ãàííèí, Âàøè ïëàíû?

- "Áåðëèíåð Ìàãóñ", ìèññ Óèçëè, êàê îòí¸ñëèñü Âàøè ðîäèòåëè ê ýòîìó ïðîöåññó?

- "Ñàëåìñêèé êóðüåð", ìèñòåð Ãàííèí - Âû çíàëè, ÷òî äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð áåð¸ò ìèññ Óèçëè â ó÷åíèöû? Ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî òîëüêî ÷òîáû âîñïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü åìó ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàòü íà ïðîöåññå?

- Ìèññ Óèçëè, à Âàø ïàðåíü - ÷òî îí ñêàçàë...

- Íèêàêèõ êîììåíòàðèåâ, ãîñïîäà, ìîè êëèåíòû óòîìëåíû ïðîöåññîì. Åñëè Âàì íóæíû ñâåäåíèÿ - ñâÿæèòåñü ñ ìîåé êîíòîðîé è ìû _äîãîâîðèìñÿ_ î ïðåññ-êîíôåðåíöèè.

-----------------

- Ñïàñèáî Þëèóñ, òû áûë âåëèêîëåïåí.

- Âàì ñïàñèáî. Ìíå òàêîé ïëàí è íå ñíèëñÿ. À óæ ðåêëàìà...

- Òû çàðàáîòàë íà ýòîì ïðîöåññå?

- Î äà, ñýð! Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü.

- Ïî ìîåìó - îòëè÷íîå íà÷àëî êàðüåðû. Óäà÷è òåáå, Çàùèòíèê.

- Çíàåøü, äî÷åíüêà, à äûìà áåç îãíÿ íå áûâàåò...

- Ìàìà, ÿ íå áóäó ýòîãî îáñóæäàòü. Èçâèíè. Ìíå çàâòðà íóæíî ñäàòü ðàáîòó íà Äèàãîí-àëëåå, òàê ÷òî ÿ èäó ñïàòü. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

__

"Ãîä áóäåò îòâðàòèòåëüíûé..."

- ×òî-æ Âèðäæèíèÿ. Ìû ñäåëàëè ñâî¸ äåëî. Ïîìíè î ñîçäàííîé ñåòè. Íàáëþäàé è àíàëèçèðóé - âñ¸ ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Äàìáëäîð âçÿë òåáÿ â ó÷åíèöû - äóìàþ, ýòî íå ïðîñòî òàê. Ó íåãî ó÷åíèêîâ ïî÷òè íå áûëî.

- Íå ïðîïàäàéòå, ñýð.

- Ó ìåíÿ æå åñòü ñîâà. Ïðàâäà, Õëîäâèã?

- Ôóó-áó!

- Âîò. Íî òû ïîìíè - ÿ äàëåêî, âñåãî íå âèæó. Îíè âåäü ïîóìíåþò.

- ß ïîìíþ. À Âû âåðèòå, ÷òî ìû ñïðàâèìñÿ â ñëåäóùèé ðàç?

- ß òîëüêî íàäåþñü, ÷òî åãî íå áóäåò... Åñëè ñòàíåò ñîâñåì ïëîõî - ïðèõîäè.

Êòî ïðèçâàë íàñ? Êòî ñäåëàë òåì, êåì ìû ñòàëè?

Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ýòî âû - ñòàðûé çàìîê è êóñò øèïîâíèêà... Âû áåðåæ¸òå âèä, ïîðîäó, à ìû äîëæíû ñàìè î ñåáå çàáîòèòüñÿ. Òàê? Èëè ýòî ïî ïðåæíåìó äîìûñëû?

Íàäî ïîäóìàòü...

Êîíåö òðåòüåé ÷àñòè Êîíåö öèêëà. 


End file.
